


Letter to Jamison

by Cryostasis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meihem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryostasis/pseuds/Cryostasis
Summary: Mei has to go away to Antarctica for possibly three months or more and leaves a letter for Junkrat before she leaves.Just a copy of the letter and maybe a series to follow.





	Letter to Jamison

**Author's Note:**

> This was a letter I actually wrote as a general headcanon on Tumblr for a Junkrat I roleplay with but got such a good response I thought it would be nice to share here.
> 
> It may develop into a series including the prequel of the talk Mei mentions.

Dear Jamison,  
  


I know you don’t like being called that but it’s a letter and I’m going to be formal, you know that. Though I haven’t started this very formal-  
  


啊，抱歉了..  
  


We talked last night about the fact I’ll be going back to Antarctica to restructure the Ecopoint and I’ll be gone for maybe three months, maybe longer depending how the schedule goes.

I will be honest that I’m frightened... I’m frightened because I’m going with engineers and climatologists outside of Overwatch and we’re going to have to see my friends again. I can’t remember if I told you about that?

You’re probably wondering why I’m giving you a letter and no one else.   
The reason is, we’ve grown close over the last couple of months and I have to tell you something but I don’t know that I have the words to say in person.

I’m sorry for when we first met. For how mean I was to you and for always calling you a bully. When we met you were unlike anyone I had ever met before and now I realise that really isn’t a bad thing. It was just a culture shock

You have an incredible mind. You’re intelligent, you’re sweet and caring, you’re genuinely wonderful and very loved. Yes, I will admit that you’re wild and eccentric, you do have a criminal record the length of your arm and you haven’t always been the politest but you’re unique and I love that.

I love that. And, I think I love you.

Now do you see why I couldn’t say all of this in person? I don’t know if you’ll understand. Maybe you’ll be angry that I’ve said it. Or happy. I have no idea.

Nothing is going to happen to me in Antarctica but if it did then at least you know. I say I ‘think’ because if anything I’m frightened about how you will react. I know I’m going to miss you whilst I’m away but at least if I don’t hear from you these three months I’ll know it isn’t mutual and that’s okay.

It’ll be okay.

I’m five minutes from leaving so I better get this to you before I go – try not to give Roadhog a hard time whilst I’m gone, or Ana or Winston. They know best.

Take care of yourself please. If you need me, Winston can show the email system. (I know you don’t like computers but we don’t have a mail man where I’m going)  
  


忽如一夜春风来，千树万树梨花开  
  


Mei ❄   
  


P.s. Angela can translate the Chinese for you! Otherwise, I promise it’s nothing mean. You’ll have to trust me.


End file.
